Celeb Zyborh
Celeb Zyborh is one of the 10 playable characters of Gas Psychokinetics. He is a narcissist who dreams of being rich and famous. He is a fan of tennis and plays the sport quite a lot himself. He has Psychic Gas abilities, and while they are impressively strong, he mostly uses them to cheat at tennis without the average person knowing. After the events of Gas Psychokinetics, he became a cyborg known as CeROBral. He has a brother called Sener, and he is the son of an inventor called Imman. Appearance Celeb Zyborh is a somewhat short teenager with white skin and blond, average-length hair. Most of his clothes have a "7" written on them; Celeb believes this will give him good luck. He usually wears an orange t-shirt with a large red seven on it, along with brown shorts and shoes, both with sevens written on them. He's usually seen carrying around a grey tennis racket with a red tip; of course, with a 7 written on it. He wears a yellow cap with, predictably, a seven as a logo. His eyes are notably dark red, as a side effect of his Psychic Gas abilities, which are also colored red. Personality Celeb Zyborh, as said above, is obsessed with his dream of being popular and rich, to the point he actually believes his name, "Celeb", is a sign that his dream will happen, because it is also used as a diminutive for "Celebrity". He loves tennis, but he cheats at it often, willing to impress people with "wins" and "cool tricks". He is pretty gullible, making him a common target of Sener Zyborh's manipulations. He doesn't seems to take school pretty seriously, and therefore gets bad notes in it. He is somewhat rebellious, although not to an extreme extent. While he is quite sociable, he lacks close friends, being too obsessed with the idea of becoming a celebrity. This may actually be one of the reasons as to why he is a narcissist in the first place. He does not appreciate being insulted and will often react with anger. Powers Celeb Zyborh's body generates Psychic Gas, and he can manipulate this gas in various ways, giving him plethoras of potential abilities. He often uses a combo of telekinesis along with his tennis racquet and a tennis ball in order to make the tennis ball go where he wants it to go. He is shown to be quite athletic, as well, being fast and being good at tennis even without cheating. His tennis racquet has the special ability to reflect nearly any kind of projectile at equal speed; even tsunamis, potentially. In Gas Psychokinetics, he is shown as a quick character who uses his various skills to trick his foes; this is how Celeb would fight in other situations, as well. Of note is that his psychic abilities don't only affect his tennis balls; he's also able to power up himself with it, and form and shoot various kinds of attacks. However, he still likes giving his attacks a tennis theme of sorts. Of note is that Psychic Gas makes his body more vulnerable and frail, and that he has trouble dealing with melee attacks, especially repeated ones. Trivia *Celeb Zyborh, at least personality-wise, is inspired by Gold from the Pokémon Adventures manga, mostly in terms of their egos. *Celeb's first name was chosen to sound similar to CeROBral, his future self. His last name, Zyborh, is a corruption of Cyborg, hinting at his eventual fate. Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Sparkplug Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Poisonshot Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Psychics